


Twisted Reality

by SinCityLust



Series: Cruel Irony [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Marriage, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Extremely Dubious Consent, Forced Relationship, M/M, Mafia Victor Nikiforov, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Russian Mafia, Yakuza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 02:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16672930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinCityLust/pseuds/SinCityLust
Summary: Original first Chapter of "In Exchange" which was originally just going to be a dark one shot.In Exchange is now a multi-Chapter fic with a lot planned. That's said the original events of the first Chapter would make it hard to write out Viktor and Yuuri relationship with the events as they were. As many were originally hooked on the story for its original first chapter I've decided to republish it as the stand alone it was meant to be. I'll let everyone decide how they believe their relationship in this au play out but if you enjoy this work I recommend tuning into "In Exchange" if you haven't already.





	Twisted Reality

Pacing back and forth to say Yuri was nervous was, to say the least. He had to keep reminding himself that this was for his family, but he wasn't intending to save himself only to be used and tossed aside for a night.

The thought of what he had agreed to made his skin crawl.

Being an omega was always going to be difficult, that was a given, but why this?

Business in his hometown was getting more difficult to manage and naturally his family was affected by it too. It was a terrifying prospect watching family businesses shutting down one after the other, to see the damage once it was all practically over was the worst. Maybe if he had just stayed home he could have helped them more. He was already a failure as a skater; all the time and money he wasted in that profession could have gone into helping his family.

What had he even been doing it all for?  
Why did he waste so much time on skating?

Yuri knew deep down what the answer to that was despite wishing he had a better one. All because of a selfish wish he had left his family alone for so long. Instead of aiding his family in their troubling times they were forced to take out a loan.  
The mafia loaned everyone's family money, but they couldn't pay the dues.

They had done the best they could, however, it wasn't enough in the end.

Two days ago members sent to warn them about when they would come to collect the debt pulled him aside and informed him of his options. Yuri was told he could either give himself up quietly or watch the hot springs shut down; they knew the Katsuki family wouldn't come up with the money in time. When he had asked why they were interested in him fear crawled all over him, it was clear what they wanted.

Omegas were a rare treasure on his side of the country and even more so ones that were untouched. In his current state, Yuri could easily have been sold at a high price, his small fame as a skater increased this. The mafia had other plans for Yuri. They wanted peace with foreign allies and he'd be presented as a gift.

It was just for a night, or so they claimed; that he would satisfy the alpha son of their ally.

He hated the way they said it, knowing he'd accept the terms. There weren't any other real options at this point.

So here he was, in a small room alone and waiting. Pacing back and forth did little to calm his nerves but he refused to look at the bed behind him, pretending it wasn't there. Looking at a mirror beside him he wondered what alpha would be satisfied with him; sure on paper, he might sound appealing but in person not so much, especially since he got back home.

After the banquet he'd gained some weight; working at the springs and the other odd jobs he took let him lose some of it, but not enough. Things had gotten so bad at home he had to come back home from Detroit sooner than he originally would have.

They tried, they really tried, but no one even bothers any more with their sleepy town.

When Yuri had arrived the previous night as they agreed he was instructed to wear the robe they had provided in the room. He'd be using the robe and nothing else. The clothes he had on upon arrival were tucked away into the drawer in the nightstand. At least he was ensured he had something to wear when it was all said and done. Arriving yesterday was probably the most heart-pounding thing he's had to do in a while. Yuri knew the eyes he was feeling on him were accompanied by less than pleasant thoughts. It wasn't really till the door slammed shut behind him he felt his legs give out on him. The weight of dread was so heavy in that moment, he was petrified.  
Their allies would arrive tonight meaning by morning the family debt would be forgiven and hopefully he could go home. It was rather late to back out now but he couldn't help but be scared at the prospect of how much this "simple" job really meant. What if he was so bad that the mob son just got angry? Would they still forgive the family debt or would they just take back their word and end up selling him instead? Yuri hadn't even told his family about the situation. Right now they just assumed he was doing an old high school friend a favour. He couldn't help but think about how worried they must be over the money they owed; how they probably wanted him out of the house to avoid this exact situation. They would want him to avoid getting into the hands of these men, to stay safe, but he had to do this. Yuri felt as though he would crumble under the pressure.

A voice suddenly came from seemingly nowhere snapping him out of his would be a panic attack.

"Katsuki! They are here, the son will be down there soon. You have till then to prepare yourself"

There was nothing he could do.

\--------

The flight had been more or less how he had expected it to be. It wasn't as though he was unaccustomed to air travel. Viktor took in his surroundings as he arrived in the foreign country with his father. As they agreed he would be retiring from professional figure skating in favour of running the group in place of his ageing father. He'd have to fine-tune his ability to run everything smoothly this year, he'd be the new Pakhan come his 28th birthday. It wasn't as though he had much more to learn, however. He'd practically been learning to do this since before he'd ever set foot on the ice.

"Viktor you need to find a mate before I hand the group over to you"

"Father you can't be serious?"

"I have thought about it for some time now, I'm not getting any younger and my condition no better. If I am to leave the group to you I need to ensure it has a future"

"So either female beta or an omega"

"Ideally yes"

"Father I'm not opposed to finding a mate, your reasoning seems just. But I'd love to have a chance to fall in love with my mate. It's rather unreasonable to ask me to find one within the next eight months "

"As Pakhan you will do well not to let everything be for emotion. As my only son, you have a responsibility to this group, one I let you delay as much as you could, but no more"

" I understand but would you at the very least give me until this time next year?"

"We will talk about that after we meet with the Japanese. Our meeting today is crucial"

"Very well, that's reasonable enough "

Viktor unlike what most may think had a very genuine relationship with his father. Despite being pakhan he truly cared about his only sons' happiness. Maybe it was his inner alpha or the fact Viktor looks so much like his late mother, but the man wanted him happy. The rest of the car ride was silent until they reached their destined location. It was a rather impressive building given that its design was by far the most modern.

The meeting itself went well, Viktor could tell the Japanese men wanted them to be on good terms. The leader of the Japanese mafia occasionally glanced at Viktor. He did his best to act as if he didn't notice but he'd been to enough of these meeting to know something was up.

What on earth could they want?

"I'm so glad we were able to sort everything out so smoothly, "

"Yes I'm pleased with this as well, it's always nice to secure alliances"

"We look forward to handling further exchanges with our groups"

"Yes it seems like we have a prosperous future together "

Viktor hummed in agreement with his father as the three men raised their glasses for a brief toast.

"I heard your wife has provided you with an heir recently. I give to you my best regards "

"Thank you, Nikiforov that is too kind of you"  
"We have a small gift for the child" his father continued as Viktor handed him the gift they had picked out. The man smiled fondly as he took the gift.

"Oh before I forget, if you will, we have also arraigned a gift for your son"

There it was.

They finally decided to make their move.

"My how unexpected? If I may be so bold as to ask why this generosity has come about" Viktor asked, making it very clear he had been onto them from the start. The other alpha gave him an acknowledging look up kept his poise. 

"We heard that you will soon be taking on your fathers legacy after finishing such a successful career on the ice. You have managed to make Russia so proud they wouldn't dare assume you are anything but a living legend."

More flattery? Goodness, this must be a big request.

"To honour such high achievements we have arraigned a fine treat for you." The man said sliding a file over to his father as he continued to lock his eyes on a suspicious Viktor.

"My what a treat" he faintly heard his father say; the treat was probably a well thought out one that was sadly not desired. They'd been offered so many things in the past and only accepted for the sake of courtesy. 

" Yes we located this untouched jewel and thought it would make a lovely gift for the young pakhan to be"

Okay, they seriously had some ulterior motives. It couldn't be more obvious.

"We offer you this virgin male omega, be the first to thoroughly enjoy him in all his purity"

His father then handed him the file, the gift was after all for him. Viktor was not one to take up such an offer but as his eyes fell on the paper he felt his heart truly flutter for the second time in two decades. He was once again greeted with the same enchanting brown eyes from the banquet.

"I see you are quite taken by him"  
The man laughed.

"Let me make it better then if you like him after you can have him, under one condition"

There it is.

"If you choose to mate him, would you allow your first child that can bare child be engaged to my son"

What?

"That's a bold request of you to make of my son" his father was quick to dash in.

"Yes, but as you may or may not know my son has been diagnosed as an alpha. I was thinking it be beneficial for there to be a more solid union between our two groups " he replied smoothly yet notably with caution.

"That is up to my son, Viktor?"

Taking a deep breath in and eyeing the picture again and rereading the name, just to make sure it was truly him Viktor sighed.

"I'll accept your proposal, consider yourself lucky you have offered me the solution to two problems of mine. To be clear this only offers my first beta daughter or possible omega child."

"Yes, if your first is an alpha or male beta they will not be promised to my son, the next depending on genders may or may not be"

"Then please arrange the papers will you; so I may take the omega with me." He said much to the surprise of his father who said nothing but looked at his son. With the look in his eye, Viktor knew his father must be wondering if their conversation earlier resulted in this. Truth be told that conversation barely made a difference. Normally he would refuse such a request. But right now he didn't care, he just wanted Yuri.

"Would you like to sample the omega while I have my men arrange the papers? Or perhaps you'd rather I have some of them prepare him for your travels?" Viktor had to hold back a growl, the idea of anyone else touching his beloved was infuriating.

"No, that won't be necessary. If you excuse me I want to personally make myself very acquainted with my new bride" with that Viktor took off to where he was told he'd find him.

"Room at the end of the hall, just go right and you should see the hallway " after turning into the hall out of sight Viktor dropped his facade and ran. How long had it been since he saw those eyes in person? How long since they made him feel this human? It might have been only a few hours, but he could never forget the man who set is frozen heart on fire.

\---------

Panic set in, they were here, he was here, and he was coming here! Finally acknowledging the bed behind him Yuri looked at it in fear. Slowly walking over to it he touched the soft fabric of the white sheets, it went with everything else in the room. Taking off his glasses and setting them on the table Yuri held his breath as there was a knock on the door. It slowly opened and Yuri couldn't believe what he saw as fear was replaced by confusion.

Viktor Nikiforov

Why was he here? He was supposed to be expecting-  
" So it really is you Yuri. I was wondering if my eyes were deceiving me when I saw your picture in the file" he huffed a bit, had he been running?  
Could he somehow been mixed up with the mafia!?

" Vi-Viktor!? Why are you? I was told-"

This is crazy Victor wasn't supposed to be here, seeing him like this. God, it was mortifying would his idol think he was some kind of slut?

"Well I guess it would make sense you'd be confused, not many people really know after all"

" What do you mean?"

" We can discuss that later, right now its just good to see you"

See him? What did he- no, no, no-

"Wait so...you...you came here for me then? You didn't just walk into the wrong room?"  
Victor looked at him with an amused look as if it wasn't already obvious.  
"Hard to when its the only room at the end of the hall"

Yuri tensed up again as the alpha before him eyed him up and down. This was somehow more nerve-wracking than if it had been a total stranger, not that he and Viktor were even acquainted before this.

Heck, they'd only ever been in the same room twice before, he didn't say much either time. Yuri couldn't bring himself to say anything to Viktor before. But regardless Yuri felt as though he was a piece of meat in front of a hungry dog.

Yuri hadn't noticed when Viktor had gotten so close as to start smelling his pheromones or when he wrapped his arms around him. Yuri only realized the situation when his lips were kissed violently. He felt so small in comparison to Victor who now seemed to tower him. He didn't think he would be able to even breath again till Viktor finally pulled him back by his hair. The smile on his face was even more chilling as he savoured the taste on his lips. He then started to leave kisses running up Yuri's neck moving to just below his jaw. Biting his lip he closed his eyes and tried to remain as silent as he could. Victor wasn't sure what it was but seeing Yuri again was enough for him to forget there was anything beyond those dreaming eyes.  
Yuri couldn't help but yelp as the both of them crashed onto the bed. Viktor pulled away and looked at Yuri who looked back at him in a daze.

He finally had Yuri in his arms again. The man below him was speechless and his surprised expression priceless. After the banquet, he thought he'd never have the chance to chase after him. He thought he'd have to wait until he could convince his father to let him try to court him. The boy from the banquet, the one who broke down his stone wall with nothing more than a smile. He had often found himself daydreaming of the time they danced together laughing in each other's arms.  
Earlier when his father told him he expected Viktor to be mated by December he thought all hope was lost. His father would never have approved of him courting a man he had no clue as to what secondary gender he was. Athletes are not required to disclose their secondary gender to the public and Yuri was of those to keep his secret. Even if he was granted the blessing to try, Yuri might not have just accepted willingly having mafia ties; but it seems Viktor wouldn't have had to have been too worried about that last concern. But now Yuri was his, and Yuri was capable of barring his children, there was no reason for them to ever be apart again. Yuri was his now.

" You have no idea how much I've been dying to see you like this," he said still unable to believe it was true.  
" What do you mean?"  
"Why don't you remember? You put on quite a show at last years banquet. I've wanted to have a taste of you since then, preferably without that champagne"

Yuri couldn't even respond as Viktor let his hands travel down and began to spread apart his legs. Once positioned his hands travels upward again to open up the robe he wore. Admiring the sight Viktor dove down for another kiss, this one slower and deeper. Yuri did his best to bite back any sounds that dared escape his lips as the alpha began to stroke him. Viktor couldn't remember the last time he felt this happy. His Yuri, still as beautiful as he remembered. Sure he put on a little more but Viktor didn't mind, it was just more to love. He definitely wouldn't complain about the weight that found itself around Yuri's thighs. Savoring the taste of his new mate he trailed his lips to Yuri's chest to bite and tease the sensitive area.

This was crazy! Viktor Nikiforov was touching his... and kissing him, oh god why did it turn out like this. Under different circumstances, Yuri may have been over the moon for his first time to be with him, but he couldn't ignore the elephant in the room try as he might.

His idol was a criminal.

A powerful and dangerous one at that

H-he was using Yuri like a toy, like property, like his prey.

Yuri could no longer hold his voice back as one of Viktor's hands found his entrance and began to play around. He moaned into the kiss, arms wrapping themselves around Viktor as he tried to ignore the deviant hand below him. One digit was driving him crazy enough, but after the third, his mind had gotten hazy. Viktor took great pride in how Yuri was withering beneath his touch. In his life, he has had many grace his bed, but none have ever taken his heart.

" Yuri I must confess to you something" he whispered into his ear as his hand pulled away.  
"Originally I planned to reject the offering I was made but once I saw it was you I couldn't pass up the opportunity to have you here like this. Truth be told I wanted to claim you since the banquet; I don't want anyone else to have you"

"W-what are you talking about!?"

"Oh Yuri, don't be such tease. I haven't been able to get you off my mind since then. I originally planned to take my time and court you but the situation now being what it is I feel it better to just take you, unlike on that day." He continued to kiss Yuri along his neck before speaking again.

"It was so cruel of you to just appear back then leaving me with nothing more than the memory if you and your scent. Its a miracle I didn't take you then and there." Yuri's eyes were wide with shock, what had he done at that banquet!?

"Yuri~" Viktor practically sang as he shifted in position.

"Ye-Yes Viktor?" Yuri was hesitant but looked back at Viktor. He knew what was coming next as the intruding digits slipped out with a trail of slick clinging to them and a new pressure taking their place.

"You're mine!"

Yuri felt a sudden wave of shock cross his entire being, but his voice was gone. Yuri hadn't even noticed the tears at the edge of his eyes threatening to spill as he was still registering the new feeling of pain. Not even the pleasured moan of Viktor registered until he began to move around. Though the alpha had prepped him he still hadn't been ready for the sudden change.

"Yuri~ you feel heavenly," he said as he started to thrust, regaining his voice Yuri whimpered.

"Viktor ~"

The movements remained strange to him as all he could do was hold onto the man above him, biting back any noise that dared escape his lips. Naturally, he failed at holding back his voice with every new thrust and this only seemed to make Viktor want to go faster. Viktor started to bite and kiss Yuri as he moved, marking him up and down.  
"My Yuri~" he cooed as the younger whimpered beneath him. He trailed the smaller form beneath him giving it special care and attention. His knot began to slowly form and he wasted no time making sure Yuri felt it against his entrance. The feeling of the growing member was more than he could bare, he wouldn't last much longer at this rate.

"No more~please I can't ~" Yuri cried as he began to feel overwhelmed. He'd never felt so much stimulation before, not even when he was in heat. Only steading himself a bit Viktor barely panted out a response.

"Nonsense, you will have to get used to such treatment my dear. How else are you going to bear my pups?" he said kissing the side of Yuri's jaw.

" What!?"

" I'm not letting anyone else have you, you're mine" and with that Yuri felt himself be filled to the brim, again left speechless. Viktor rode himself out before pulling out causing Yuri to whimper at the loss. He felt something leak out of him as two hands began to trail him again.

"My goodness, Yuri~ If only you could see how beautiful you look right now." He never bothered to look at Viktor as he chose to just stare at the small glimpse of the mirror. The view wasn't enough that he could see his whole body, just his face. Its like he was looking at a doll; but rather than some plastic or porcelain face he was looking at his own.  
Suddenly he no longer could see himself as he was flipped with his face against a pillow. His hips were being raised up by the devilish hands.

"Spread your legs a little darling"

Viktor cooed as he started to position himself again.

Again he felt the other enter him roughly and in a repeated motion felt his hips be slammed into. As Viktor started to form another knot he changed angles a bit and Yuri began to see stars.

"Seems I hit the right spot there" he chuckled into Yuri's ear taking great care to make sure Yuri felt as aroused as he was. Yuri felt hot tears trickling down his cheeks it was all so overwhelming. He more or less expected this kind of treatment but the alphas words hadn't entirely registered till Viktor started to change positions again. This time he was on his side as Viktor lifted one of Yuri's legs over his own. As he continued he was stoking Yuri's member and whispered sweet nothings in his ears. Yuri, however, was replaying what the alpha had said earlier in his head.

~I originally planned to take my time and court you but the situation now being what it is I feel it better to just take you~  
~How else are you going to bear my pups?~  
~I'm not letting anyone else have you, you're mine~

Viktor wasn't going to let him go home after he was done was he.

"Yuri baby~ you wouldn't happen to be close to your heat, would you? It be a shame if all of my seed was going to waste tonight. But who am I kidding we'll have plenty of time to conceive several heirs to my group. I wonder just how beautiful our pups will be?"

"I'm not going home after this am I?" Yuri felt himself weakly ask. Viktor looked puzzled by this question but smiled warmly at him.

"Nonsense we both are Yuri, Russia is so beautiful after all" he leans into Yuri and places a soft kiss on his cheek. He looks at Yuri as if he was all that mattered in the world.

He couldn't wait to start their life together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again to all my supporters!


End file.
